Lizzie Gordo and MirandaA Fanfic Tribute
by waywithwords88
Summary: When Lizzie realizes Gordo likes Andy...can she confront her feelings and.....will Gordo discover something he never thought he would?


Lizzie Gordo and Miranda~  
*A fanfic tribute to the true blue friends*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"MATT! WHAT did you do with my pink sweater?" Lizzie yelled frustrated at her younger brother Matt. "My dear sister I have no idea what you're talking about" said a voice, and then appeared Matt, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Matt, give me my sweater!" "Well now" Matt said, "you can have your sweater, for a price that is". "Name it now, you little twerp". "I want you to convince Mom and Dad to buy me the new 'Alien Invaders' computer game". Lizzie sighed Jo and Sam McGuire were NOT easy people to convince to buy ANYTHING. "Fine Matt it's a done deal, hand over the sweater!" "OK" Matt said. Lizzie snatched her sweater and finished getting dressed. 'And to think that this is just the BEGINNING of my day' thought Lizzie. (Lizzie's alter ego- I still don't see why my parents refuse to send my brother to a zoo.. its not like he wouldn't fit in there)  
"Hey guys!" Lizzie said as she walked toward her two best friends, , but he Gordo and Miranda, in school that morning. "Hey Lizzie" they replied. As Lizzie opens her locker door.*SLAM* the door hits her in the head and she lands on the floor (I REALLY should have a sign saying WALKING KLUTZ). As Lizzie was getting up from her wipeout, a snotty voice comes from behind "OOPS did Little Lizzie have an accident?" Kate. "Kate why don't you get over yourself?" spat Lizzie. "How can I when I'm so pretty, popular and um not YOU!" said Kate, walking away followed by her group of snobby cheerleaders. "One of these days we are going to get her back so bad!" Lizzie said. The bell rang and the three of them had first period English. As Lizzie took her usual seat next to Gordo and Miranda, she looked around at her other classmates. Larry Tudgeman, the Tudge invited Lizzie on a date and surprisingly.. it wasn't all that bad, but still it was THE TUDGE! Then there was Ethan Craft, Lizzie and Miranda have had a crush on him FOREVER, but they knew they had no chance. Besides, Ethan wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. As English class ended, Lizzie spotted Gordo talking to Andy.Andy had once copied everything Lizzie said and wore.. and was basically talking over Lizzie life. Lizzie told Andy that and Andy started hanging out with Kate. Lizzie got the feeling Kate had ditched her.but things were still awkward between them. Lizzie looked at Gordo and Andy again.and did a double take. She THOUGHT she was seeing Gordo.FLIRTING with Andy!!! All of the sudden Lizzie's knees felt very weak and she couldn't figure out why. (Did we just enter some kind of alternate universe? Since when do I get all freaked when I see Gordo talking to a girl?) Miranda came up to Lizzie then. "Lizzie are Gordo and Andy." She asked, staring. "Yeah Miranda, Gordos flirting with a girl and Andy's flirting back!" Lizzie screeched. "Oh well whatever" as Miranda dismissed it. " MIRANDA.how can you NOT see this as a big deal!?" Lizzie said. "Well I mean, Gordo IS a guy.he can be interested in girls," said Miranda. "Besides why do you care so much?" asked Miranda curiously. " I don't know.it's just weird to see Gordo acting like this, that's all. (At least I THINK that's all). **************************************************************************** **************** *Sigh*. "What's wrong honey?" asks Jo Mcguire. "Oh.its nothing Mom.. you probably wouldn't understand.and besides it too embarrassing. "Lizzie you know you can tell me anything.. it might help to talk about it". "Well" begins Lizzie "I think that Andy-" "You mean the girl that wanted to be just like you?"- "Yeah her.I think that she might like Gordo.and that he might like her". " And the weird thing is that I think I might be jealous". "That's not weird Lizzie, you know you are used to being the attention Gordo gets from girls.. you could also possibly have feelings for him that you never really knew you had-" "Oh my gosh Mom stop right there!", Jo looked at her daughter in shock. "Liking Gordo would be like liking MATT!.Hes practically my brother, liking him like that would screw things up forever!" "Now Lizzie lets not overreact-" "I'M not overreacting YOU are.you are making things more confusing than they need to be-*DOORBELL RINGS*. Lizzie walks to the door in a huff and when she opens it.stands face to face with Gordo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
" H-hey Gordo" Lizzie said nervously. Gordo immediately sensed that something was wrong "Lizzie are you ok?" " Yeah Gordo I'm fine.I mean why wouldn't I be fine?" "I don't know you just seem.preoccupied" Gordo said searching for the right word. "Nope I'm totally fine.wanna watch TV?" Lizzie said reassuringly.(WHY am I so weird around him? I mean it's Gordo not Brad Pitt!) " Okay" Gordo said. He followed her into the living room and they turned on the Disney Channel. Gordo could sense that something wasn't right. He could not however, figure out anything that would make Lizzie so nervous about being around him.unless, no that was totally out of the picture, there had to be another reason she was acting so weird.right? Of course. Gordo looked to the right of him and noticed that Lizzie was huddled toward the arm of the couch in a weird position. Lizzie snuck a quick peek at Gordo. She knew that her position of sitting was not her usual but she couldn't sit close to Gordo the way she usually could, not with everything that was going on inside her head. After about 20 minutes of silence Gordo couldn't take it anymore. "Lizzie I'm really sorry I have an extra credit project for science due soon and I really need to go work on it" Gordo said apologetically. Lizzie suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Oh that's okay Gordo, I have some homework to finish anyway". "Okay I guess I'll talk to you later, bye Lizzie" he said as he shut the door. " Bye Gordo" Lizzie said to herself quietly. Somehow she knew that a part of her was saying goodbye to Gordo.the part of Gordo that Lizzie could see as just a friend and nothing more. **************************************************************************** **************** " Lizzie walked into the kitchen in a daydream-like trance and practically walked into Matt! "Oh Matt I'm sorry." Lizzie said. Matt looked at her in a bewildered state. "Um Lizzie are you OK?" he asked slightly concerned that his teenage sister did not yell at him to watch where he was walking. "Yeah Matt I'm fine" she said with a sigh. "Whatever" Matt said. "Lizzie are you sure your OK honey?" Jo asked with anxiety for her daughter. "Yeah, Mom I'm just confused.I mean how could my feelings towards Gordo change so quickly.I'm not even sure they have changed at all!" Lizzie said exasperated. " Lizzie I know that liking Gordo may seem overwhelming, and this could be temporary, something you will get over in time but your feelings for Gordo could stay this way and you need to decide whether your feelings for him are worth risking your friendship. " " But Mom I don't want my friendship with Gordo to change, not now not ever!" "I know but that's something you have no control over because as you get older, everything changes, and its all a part of growing up." "Thanks Mom, I think I'm just goin to go upstairs now" "OK Lizzie" I just don't understand, I mean I'd talk about this with Miranda but things could definitely get confusing there. She may be just as clueless as this as I am. I mean this isn't just a regular guy.it's my best friend. My best friend that I may lose if I ever tell him how I feel. 


End file.
